Persona Awards
by Magnum Classic
Summary: The Persona Series Awards yang pertama .. R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

Yeeeeee-Haw ! Magnum is Here !

With Another Gaje,Garing,abal-abal,and Sontoloyo Stories!

Magnum dapat ide ini ketika nonton acara Grammy Awards ! Magnum rela begadang hanya ingin menonton idolaku yaitu Mother Monster alias Lady GaGa,Pembantuku yang melarikan diri dan sekarang menjadi penyanyi yaitu Justin Biore *Dikeroyok Belibers* eh Ampun saya khilaf Maksud saya Bieber,Dan abang Magnum yang cakep yaitu Eminem !

Disclaimer = Persona series itu Punya Atlus ! kalo Cerita Ini Punya Saya !

After reading Don't forget to Review and don't Flame Okay !

Oh ! and one more thing … Do not ever ever ever ever Copas all My Stories Without my Permissioooon

**Persona Awards**

**©Magnum Classic**

***On Stage***

**Disiarkan langsung dari Studio 8 Gaje TV kota Alay …**

**inilah dia Persona Awards !**

**Bersama Karakter Persona 1,Persona 2,Persona 3/Portable,Persona 4,dan Trinity Soul ! **

**Dimeriahkan oleh Lady Gaga,Justin Bieber,Igor and The Velvet Room,Miley Cyrus,Eminem,Rihanna,Sm*sh (WTH !),Akon,Britney Spears,Katy Perry,David Archuleta,Bruno Mars,Taylor Swift,Greenday,Boys Like Girls,Paramore,Adam Lambert,The Script,Avenged Sevenfold,MCR,Owl City,Panic at the disco,dan 1500 artis lainnya !**

**Dan Marilah kita Sambut,MC kita yang sudah terkenal diseluruh penjuru dunia yang baik hati dan tidak sombong serta rajin menabung ! Magnum Classic !**

**MC **

"Selamat Malam Para Pemirsa yang ada di rumah atau pun di Studio ! Bersama saya Magnum Classic di Acara yang paling Bergengsi di Seluruh Dunia ! yaitu Persona Awards !"

_SFX = Tepuk tangan dan Yaaaaaay ala anak TK_

**MC**

"sebelum kita memulai acaranyaaa … marilah kita saksikan Penampilan dari band yang berkali-kali menang di Grammy Awards ! Igor and The Velvet Room !"

_SFX = Tepuk Tangan_

_Si Igor,Margaret,Elizabeth,dan Theodore naik ke Panggung_

**Igor**

*Ngambil Toak* "Areeeeee Youuuuu Readyyyyyyy To Rock !"

_SFX = Suara Jangkrik_

**Igor**

"I Saiiiiiid … ARE YOU READY TO ROCK !"

_SFX = Suara Jangkrik lagi_

_Si Margaret mulai memainkan Keyboardnya,si Elizabeth Gitar,dan Theodore Drum_

**Theo**

"siji loro telu "

**Igor**

"Jangan ganggu Kanji …"

**Margaret & Elizabeth**

"aha …"

**Igor**

"Jangan Ganggu Kanji …"

**Theo**

"oya …"

**Igor**

"Jangan Ganggu Kanji …"

**Margaret & Elizabeth**

"bener …"

**Igor **

"Jangan Diganggu …"

**Theo**

"uhuy …"

**Igor**

"Permisi,coba misi-misi .. nama saya Kanji .. Banci Paling seksi .. saya dari Inaba .. bodi paling asik .. kalo nyanyi berisik pake kicik-kicik …"

_Si Kanji melempar Mesin jahit ke Igor and the velvet room_

_**~Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip~**_

_**Kesalahan teknis**_

_**Jangan kemana-mana**_

**MC**

"ahem .. maaf ada sedikit kesalahan teknis … yak kita campak Laut Igor and the Velvet Room dan kita langsung aja ke Nominasi Pertama kita !

**Seluruh Penonton**

*sweatdrop berjamaah*

**MC**

"untuk Kategori Male Protagonist Tercakep akan dibacakan oleh tukang bensin dari Yasoinaba !" *Author kena Thousand's curses tapi meleset muahahaha*

_SFX = tepuk tangan gak iklas_

_Si Izanami naik ke Panggung menggunakan pakaian Tukang bensin._

**Izanami**

"hai Cemuaaaaaaaaah !"

**Seluruh Penonton**

*hening mengalahkan kuburan*

**Izanami**

"untuk Nominasi kategori Male Protagonist tercakep yang pertama adalah Naoya Toudou dari Persona 1 !"

**Para FanGirls Naoya (rata-rata Preman)**

"WUOOOOOOOOOO !" *Rusuh*

**Izanami **

"yang Kedua … si smoking hot dari Persona 2 … Tatsuya Souo !"

**Para FanGirls Tatsuya**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" *teriak kaya orang liat setan !*

**Izanami **

"yang ketiga … si Emo dari Persona 3 … Minato Arisato !"

**Para FanGirls Minato**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ! " *Histeris kaya orang liat Justin Bieber*

**Izanami **

"yang keempat,si Rambut mangkok yang bekerja menjadi baby sitter,office boy,nelayan,ibu rumah tangga,sekaligus Musuh saya dari Persona 4 … Souji Seta !"

**Para FanGirls Souji (termasuk nenek-nenek en tante-tante)**

"Souji-kun ! WE LOVE YOU~ !"

**Izanami**

"dan yang terakhir,si Sleeping Handsome dari Trinity Soul … Shin Kanzato !"

**Para FanGirls Shin (Termasuk Author)**

"Gimme S-H-I-N ! Gooo SHIN ! Kyaaaaaaaa !"

**Izanami**

"dan pemenangnya adalah ….."

_SFX = drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… _

**Izanami**

"adalah …."

_SFX = drrr … drrr … drrr … drrr … drrrr … …_

**Izanami**

"adalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah …."

**Penonton 1**

"Woi cepetan napa !"

**Pemain Drum **

"iya nih … Pegel tangan gueh tau !"

**Izanami**

"Iya deh iya …"

_Si Izanami Membuka Amplop yang berisi nama pemenang dari kategori protagonist tercakep._

**Izanami**

"Pemenangnya adalah … Souji Seta dari Personaaa 4 ! "

**Souji**

"Wahahahaha ! aku menang ! aku Menang ! aku cowok tercakep di Persona series !" *sambil sujud syukur*

_Si Souji langsung naik keatas panggung dengan penuh kegembiraan._

_Si Izanami Memberikan Piala ke Souji_

**Souji**

"ahem ahem … saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Pak Presiden,wakil presiden,menteri agama,menteri badan usaha milik negara,menteri pertahanan,menteri dalam negeri,menteri hukum,menteri kebudayaan dan pariwisata,menteri kehutanan,menteri energi dan sdm,menteri kelautan dan perikanan,menteri kesehatan,menteri keuangan,menteri komunikasi dan informatika,menteri koperasi dan usaha kecil dan menengah,menteri lingkungan hidup,menteri luar negeri,menteri pekerjaan umum,menteri pembangunan daerah tertinggal,menteri pemberdayaan perempuan dan anak,menteri pemuda dan olah raga,menteri pendayagunaan apartur Negara dan reformasi birokasi,menteri pendidikan nasional,menteri perdagangan,menteri koordinator bidang perekonomian …" Pidato si Souji panjang x lebar x tinggi seperti rumus volume Balok

**Seluruh Penonton**

*terngangak*

**Souji**

"dan tak lupa juga,aku ingin ngucapin banyak terimakasih kepada anggota investigation team,pamanku yang gak pernah cukur jenggotnya,adik sepupuku,kucing di depan rumahku,dan blah blah blah blah blah blah ..."

_**1 jam kemudian**_

**Penonton 1**

"Boring gak sih bo …"

**Penonton 2**

"embeeeeeeeeeeer …"

**Penonton 3**

"cemilan ceman-ceman …" *bawa makanan entah dari mana*

**Seluruh Penonton**

"HIGH GI !"

_Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak Plak_

_Gaje mode on_

_**2 jam kemudian**_

**Souji**

"Dan Yang Terakhir Terimakasih juga buat pak RT dan RW,Sekretaris,bendahara,Hansip,Satpol PP,Densus 88,Satpam,Ibu kost,Penjaga warnet,Tukang Sapu,Tukang Sate,Tukang Es Dawet,Tukang Becak,Tukang Gali Kubur,Nyi Lanjar,Nyi Pelet,Nyi Blorong,Mak Lampir,Pengemis,Pengamen,Dan Seluruh Kampung ! TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMILIH SAYA SEBAGAI COWO TERCAKEP TERGANTENG TERMANIS DI PERSONA SERIES !"

_SFX = Tepuk Tangan _

**Penonton 1**

"Akhirnya selesai juga …"

**Penonton 2**

*Sujud Syukur*

**Penonton 3**

*Tidur*

_Si Souji Kembali Ke Tempat Duduknya … Akan Tetapi …_

**MC **

"EEH ! TUNGGU DULU SOUJI ! LU BUKAN PEMENANGNYA !"

**Souji**

"WUAPAAAAAAAAAA !"

**MC**

"Pasti si Izanami Salah Baca nih !"

**Izanami**

"Enak aja ! lu pikir aku rabun apa !"

**MC**

"Coba lu baca lagi ! "

_Si Izanami Membaca ulang dengan Teliti_

_Ternyata memang Benar … Pemenangnya Bukan Souji … tetapi Yang Menang adalah …_

I**zanami**

"ups … Salah Baca aku … hehe … maap yaah .."

**MC**

"Maaf ada kesalahan teknis untuk kategori Protagonist Tercakep .."

**Seluruh Penonton**

"Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !" *lempar Tomat*

**MC**

"Pemenang yang Sebenarnya adalah SHIN KANZATO !"

**Para FanGirls Shin**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY !"

**Souji**

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK !" *teriak orang frustasi*

**Jun Kanzato**

"Abang ! Abang Menang Loh !"

**Shin**

"Zzzzzzzzz … zzzzzzzzz … zzzzzzz …"

**Jun Kanzato**

"WOI !"

**Shin **

"hoaaam … ada apa seeeh …"

**Jun Kanzato**

"Lu pemenang di kategori protagonist tercakep bang !Ayo maju kedepan ! ambil pialanya !""

**Shin**

"Iya deh …"

_Shin naik ke atas panggung dan Mengambil Piala_

**Souji**

"TIDAK BISA ! Piala ini Milikku ! My Precious "

**Shin**

"Kan Gue yang Menang…berarti piala ini punya gue"

**Souji**

"Tidak Boleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh !"

_Si Souji Lari sambill membawa Piala yang seharusnya menjadi milik Shin _

**Shin**

"wooy ! balikin Piala Gueeeeeeeee !"

_Si Shin Mengejar si Souji yang membawa Piala miliknya_

_Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara si Souji dan Shin seperti Tom and Jerry_

**MC**

"… … …"

**Seluruh Penonton**

"… … …"

_SFX = Suara Jangkrik dan hembusan angin ditambah efek horror gitu …_

**Selanjutnya ! Penampilan dari Lady Gaga dan Nominasi Cewek Tercantik di Persona Series Setelah Iklan Berikut ini !**

Bersambung !

**Magnum **

Yak Dicerita ini setiap Chapter 1 Nominasi !

Kalo Para Readers mau Request Nominasi (misalnya Nominasi cowo terjelek dll) atau beri Saran,Boleh kok ! kirim lewat Via PM ato Review

Sorry kalo ceritanya jelek … Magnum kan juga Manusia yang gak luput dari kesalahan

1 Review dari anda … Nyawa Bagi Magnum *mata berkaca-kaca dan efek blink-blink yang alay*


	2. Chapter 2

Taaaaaaa~Daaaaaaa ! Magnum Is Back

With Chapter 2 up Yeaaaaaah !

Magnum Minta Maaf banget ya baru publish Fic ini karena Magnum Mati Ide.

Tapi setelah Bertapa di kamar mandi akhirnya dapet juga Ide Yeaaaaah :O

Oke Cukup ! langsung saja Disclaimer !

_Persona itu punya si Atlus ! kalo Persona Punya Magnum Pasti si Kou Ichijo Pacar Magnum ! Muahaahaaahaaaaa ! _

Habis Baca jangan lupa Review ya dan jangan NgeFlameee ! ntar Magnum meleleh ! Magnum kan es Krim

1 Review dari anda Nyawa bagi Magnum

**Persona Awards**

**©Magnum Classic**

**Kembali Lagi di acara Yang Bergengsi Yaitu Persona Awards !**

**Dan Marilah kita saksikan … LADY GAGA !**

_SFX = tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dan yaay ala anak yang baru lulus dari SMP_

_Lady GaGa naik ke panggung dengan Pakaian yang super seksi dari daging !(yang gak tau tanya aja ama mbah Gugel)_

**Para Penonton cowo**

*Mimisan dengan deras!*

_Lady Gaga menyanyikan lagu andalannya_

**Lady Gaga**

"Cinta satu malam oh indahnya cinta satu malam buatku melayang walau satu malam akan selalu kuingat slama lamanyaaaa~"

**Seluruh Penonton**

*Terdiam*

**Penonton 1**

"ini Lady Gaga atau Melinda sih?"

**Penonton 2**

"entahlah akupun bimbang …"

_Setelah Selesai Lady Gaga Bernyanyi … …_

**MC**

"yak itu dia Penampilan Dari Lady Gaga!"

**Seluruh Penonton**

*tepuk Tangan*

**MC**

"Kita Langsung saja ke Nominasi cewe tercantik yang akan dibacakan oleh trio Strega"

_SFX = Tepuk pantat (eh?)_

_Trio Strega naik ke Panggung_

**Takaya**

"Hai semua ! apa kabaar ?"

**Penonton 1**

"Gak usah sok akrab deh jadi orang"

**Takaya **

*mojok sambil nyakar tembok*

**Seluruh Penonton**

*terdiam melihat tingkah Takaya*

**Jin**

"Kami disini akan Membacakan Nominasi Cewek Tercantik~"

**Penonton 2**

"Udah Tau!"

**Jin **

*ikutan Nyakar tembok bareng si Takaya*

**Chidori **

"WOY ! Kalian berdua jangan Bikin malu dong!" *sambil Narik Jin dan Takaya*

_Si Jin dan Takaya masih saja Menyakar tembok seperti Kucing yang mau pup (?)_

**Seluruh Penonton**

*Sweatdrop*

**Chidori**

"Ugh … Biarin aja Mereka … nah saya akan membacakan nominasi cewe tercantik di persona Series …"

**Penonton 3**

"gak usah banyak Bacod deh jadi orang ! cepetan !"

_Chidori langsung membekap mulut si Penonton 3 dengan Kulkas (?)_

**Seluruh Penonton**

*merinding ketakutan*

**Chidori**

"aheem … untuk Nominasi kategori Cewe Tercantik yang pertama adalah Maki Sonomura dari Persona 1 !"

**Para Penonton Cowo Penggemar Maki**

"Uwoooooooooooh !" *sambil ngences*

**Chidori**

"Nominasi kedua adalah Lisa Silverman dari Persona 2"

**Para Penonton Cowo Penggemar Lisa**

"Waaaaaaaaaaauuu"

**Chidori**

"Nominasi ketiga adalah Mitsuru Kirijo dari Persona 3"

**Para Penonton Cowo Penggemar Mitsuru**

"wooohoooo !" *Pasang muka Mesum*

**Chidori**

"Nominasi yang ke empat adalah Artis dari Kampung Inaba yaitu Rise Kujikawa"

**Para Penonton Cowo Penggemar Chidori**

"RISETTE ! WE LOVE YOU !"

**Chidori**

"dan Pemenangnya adalah …"

_SFX = drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… _

**Chidori**

"Pemenangnya adalaaaaaah ! Rise Kujikawa!

**Seluruh Pendukung Rise**

"Yaaaaaaaaay!"

**Rise**

"Wohooooooo … Rise Menang !" *loncat-loncat kegirangan*

_Rise langsung menuju ke Panggung dengan penuh kegembiraan._

_Si Chidori menyerahkan Piala ke Rise_

**Rise**

"Alhamdulillah yah Rise gak nyangka yah bisa menang! Terimakasih yah buat para Risette fans club yang selalu mendukung Rise dan –"

_Tiba-Tiba aja Pidato si Rise dipotong Oleh Hanako (cewe gendut yang di P4 itu loh)_

**Hanako**

"ARGHHH! GUE GAK SETUJU!"

**Seluruh Penonton**

"Haaah?" *histeris*

**Hanako**

"Seharusnya GUE Yang Jadi Cewek Tercantik Di Persona Series!"

**Seluruh Penonton **

*merinding berjamaah*

**Rise**

"ke-kenapa Hanako?" *mata berkaca-kaca*

**Hanako**

"Gue ini udah Cantik,Kiyut,Body kaya Gitar Spanyol,Paling Seksi,Paling Sehat,Rambutku Seperti di iklan Shampo bermerk … Apalagi coba yang Kurang!"

_Ketika Hanako Mengatakan bahwa dirinya itu cantik dan sebagainya,seluruh Penonton langsung histeris!_

_Ada yang kejang-kejang,telinganya berdarah,sakit perut,kentut tak terhentikan,bahkan ada sampai yang terkena serangan jantung *author emang lebay*_

**Penonton 1**

"aduuh telingaku langsung berdaraah !"

**Penonton 2**

"aku langsung sakit Perut" *megang-megang perut*

**Penonton 3**

"aduuh hidungku berlobang !"

**Penonton 1 dan 2**

*bekep mulut Penonton 3*

**Hanako**

"Pokoknya Gue Gak Terima kalo Rise yang Menang! Seharusnya Guee Yang Menang! Gue lebih cantik dari Rise!"

**Rise**

"Enak aja! Gue lebih Cantik dari elo tau !"

**Hanako**

"Hellooow ! Nyadar Pliss ! Gue lebih Langsing dan Seksi Dari Pada elo !

**Seluruh Penonton**

*terdiam melihat body si Hanako yang ia bilang 'Kurus'*

**Chidori**

"Sorry ya elo tidak bisa menjadi cewek tercantik di Persona Series karena elo tidak masuk Nominasi …"

**Hanako**

"kenapa aku gak masuk Nominasi! KENAPA! Kan aku Cantik dan kiyut seperti Barbie"

**Chidori **

"Tanya aja sama Magnum …"

**Hanako**

"MAGNUM!"

**MC**

"Ia ada apa?" *Pasang muka yang kiyut dan innocent*

**Hanako**

"Kenapa Gue gak masuk Nominasi Cewek Tercantik hah?"

**MC**

"Entahlah … Magnum Tanya Mama dulu ya" langsung Pergi kebelakang panggung

**Hanako**

"GRRR … MAGNUM JANGAN KABUR LO!"

_Si Hanako Mengejar Magnum ke belakang Panggung seperti gempa bumi 9.0 SR_

_SFX =Suara gaduh dan mencekam dari belakang panggung_

**Seluruh Penonton**

"…"

**Chidori**

"mari kita Berdoa Semoga Magnum Selamat Dari Amukan Godzilla …"

**Seluruh Penonton**

"amiiiiin …"

**Selanjutnya Penampilan Dari JUSTIN BIEBER dan Nominasi Musuh Terkece setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini !**

Bersambung !

**Magnum **

Pheeeeew … Akhirnya selesai jugaaa!

Bagi yang udah Request Nominasi Harap bersabar ya … mungkin dichapter berikutnya baru Magnum Buat

Maaf ya kalo cerita ini Gak Jelas,abal-abal,dan Sontoloyo … Namanya Juga Magnum Classic yang Gak Luput dari Kegajean *eaa*

Review?


End file.
